The Simulation Game: Anarchy (deleted scene)
Opening scene 9:00 A.M, Day 1A man, wearing vest (Conrad) is siting lonely in a park bench, eating bread and looking straight to the river in the front. He puts the cellphone next to him. (some one call him)He turns back to see the phone (unknown number) (number doesn't show on screen) " Hello" " Congratulation, Mr Conrad Winston.... You have just passed the first level in our game show. You have successfully had the number of the woman in the VR game room" " Thanks....I don't have time" scene scene changes to the lab: Sophie Dee is totally naked, with the oxygene in her mouth...She punches heavily in the test tube " Save me, James" scene changes back to James, who is now holding his head, and is extremely shock and scare... " Where are you now, Conrad..." Ava, who now has worn the jean, and holding her hands nervously Protect Ava Scene change to be show in reverse.....the agents follow Conrad goe in reverse.... everything goes in reverse...scene changes to the room, in reverse...Conrad is injured and knocks the door: " Room service" Suddenly, the lights of the hotel are turned off, one by one.... Scene changes to the city outside, then zooming out, to the level that it is viewed from the satellite, we can only see the light below. All the light then goes out, one by one......(thriller music)...then the whole city is light out.... for 5 second Back to the real life Scene change to a beautiful morning. A couple is facing to each other in a cafe table. Erin (long hair) vs James " It's an adventure...." Erin... " after this trip...I come back to my life...wake up at 7 a.m, sooner or later, every morning, struggle in the traffic jam every day to go to work, work day end at 5.30 pm...come home at 6 p.m...having some fast food then turn on the computer and keep on working....then go to sleep....every...every damn day....nothing different...." They look at each other.... voice I have been sleeping for more than 24 hours....because of being extremely tired for what I have done...camera change from the front angle showing in his back, many electrician are fixing the electricity system....he passes by a house, showing the news... " the government has successfully bring back electricity to part of the city due to one of the biggest cyberattack in his history causing the mass black out in the country... many cities till now still lost the power..." voice "I did it for what ? I don't know for sure....because my life is quite a tragedy....being stressful due to my job, my relationship with the colleague...or because I can't tolerate the society, the shrewish of my colleague... or maybe it's just a way for me to make my legacy....and maybe...in the next days....it's time for me to run away....to go...to travel around the world...." On the news " Chaotic is spreading around the country due to the cyberattack causing the nationwide black out" " the government is doing their best to investigate for the man or group behind the cyberattack" " no specific individual or group declare as being behind the attack" ----------- scene scene changes to James, sitting on taxi and looking around....the city is still working but some street light are off... " Fuck this shit...sure the China is behind this attack" Taxi driver I remain silence " A night flight, bro ?" Taxi driver " Yes" " What's your job ?" " I'm an electronic engineer. I'm having a business in German, nextweek" I get out of the taxi driver, the clock show 10:16 p.m... I walk inside the airport.... scene ------------ suddenly he receives the a message from unknown number... " Do you enjoy the show ?" (message) He looks and is surprised.... " How does it feel like to play the game ?" (message) James is suprised " The game is real..." (message) " (address) - room 14" ------------- he sees a middle age man is sleeping. he receives a message " at least, you can quit the game and back to the world..." (message) James type back "What do you mean ?" " When people break the barrier in their mind....they enter the game....you can play the game for hours and hours....as much as you like....playing this game is addictable....don't abuse it....knowing the right time to quit and back to the real world...." " thanks...I think I like this adventure game, I don't want to quit. I want to play it forever." He waits...it doesn't answer.... He touches the man (Micheal Shepper) " Hey man...you have been sleeping for too long, wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up..." New chapter " in this world...the world of the psychopath like me....the border between the successful man and the intellectual fugutive...is no different....being a psychopath meaning you can have a chance to become a successful man, like the CEO, start up...being a psychopath, you can turn to be a hacker...just like me...i know...deep inside....i can feel that I have the talent to become a CEO...but...but....maybe I turn myself to be a hacker....." " Why ?" Erin " what is the cause of my life....I've worked for 3 companies....3 small companies....before successfully joining a big company.....in that environment...yes....i successfully manage to become an expert in my job.....that's how I turn myself to be a hacker....you wonder why...because....I can't accept to live the life.....the boring life....get married, having kids,...." James hesitate..."be famous....for a psychopath like me...by how.....I...I don't know.....we live the system.....the stereotype.....every body....being born, go to school, have a job, get married, have children, do more to get money, retire then wait to die.....No no..no....that doesn't work for me....I want to get out of this system.....i want to make something different....extremely different.....I bypass the system....I....I...I hack...then I travel....I travel around the world....as a fugutive....no destination....no where to go...." ---------- James, in the bus, holding the bag and calling on the phone " Mom, I think I don't have much time left....Maybe that's the last time I talk to you.... I know, I haven't been a good son that you and father have been looking for...I'm sorry for that....And I'm sorry if what I have done might affect our family....but this life is tragedy....and is a tradeoff.....right now, I don't know where to go....I just pack my stuff and run away....I will run...as far as I can....Mom...I'm on my run,....I'm sorry for not being a good boy.....Good bye, mom.... Take care...." On TV "The government is still on the way to investigate the man behind the cyberattack causing the shut down of the whole power grid of the country in 2 week." " The man behind one of the most dangrous cyberattack in history is indentified to be Conrad Winston, an electronics engineer." scene changes to Conrad, in the airport....waiting to get on board " Flight 36 will take off at 5 p.m" Scene change to the highway, Conrad who is holding the backpack and walking.... " Then I just go...I make an adventure...I don't know where to go....I don't know where to hide..." (James's voice) ---------- scene changes to the farmer....a beautiful girl (Erin), who is watching the farmer doing something in the field and write downs some thing, Conrad passes by their farm. He stops to look the farmers... the girl stop writing and looks up, she sees James. They smiles at each other.... ------------- ----------- " Is there any way for me to come back to the real life. I keep living in the dream, in the simulation world" " You simulation world, and you like it ?" " But I feel like I can't get out" " Do you like adventure, James ?" " Yes.... action-adventure" Micheal smiles " So why did you want to get out, in the simulation game, you can take any kind of adventure that you like, create as many world as you want...." " But I just feel it's an unlimited adventure....I need..." Ancient world scene changes back to James, who is sitting in the chair facing the sleeping man in the bed...he is waken up...Alexis Texas, who wear normal clothes with jacket is looking at him and smiles " Do you like the game ?" Alexis James is shocked " You...you're death....." " You can't kill me" Alexis " Please...what is happening ?" " Do you like the game ?" James stands up and walks to Alexis. "What do you want from me ?" Alexis takes out a cell phone then press on the phone. James stands still... scene " Find the Eden apple in the game and you win" Alexis FInd the villian Then he suddenly grabs her gun. He quicklys rotates while Sophie takes out the laser gun, he uses Camila as the shield. Sophie shoot the laser gun in Camila back instead of James while James successfully shot in Sophie chest after Camila fall in the ground. --------- You re a monster James suddenly.turn back It s erin " You re going to kill me. Like the way you kill these women ?" " How did you get there ?" James By entering your deepest consciousnesa So... you play and you have been travelling with me ? I don't remember how can i enter your conaciousness But i just know that i find you here So what is your destination in this world ? So what is yours ? Find the villian that kept me here and you ? She smiles " You just imagien about my existence....I'm even your wife....my appearance is just a random pulse from your brain about the gorgeous actress that you love from the movie Bitch Slap" " ok, thanks" Then james turns back to leave the room and close the door. This scene is actually happens after james kill lisa Category:Film making Category:The Simulation Game: Anarchy